the start of a new pack
by wolfprotector
Summary: kiba and hige find themselves in a tribe of wild wolves but then the chiefs daughter wants to marry kiba but blue and toboe are stuck in the middle of fighting


Blood fusion the rise of the Quinton-squad

By: Cheyanne Larson

Prologue

In 2023 many years ago a planet in the galaxy called the animalophis galaxy right next to the other planets like vegeta, horsetoplais, beartopia, tigress, and liono, and last but not least the planet that I was talking about was planet aurora they all lived together in harmony until the dark times came I was the king's first born was born in October, 3rd, 2010 in the earth year my real birth date is wolftoboera, 3rd , 1243. in aurorian years My name is karbaru namine' marie aurora I'm seventeen and I'm going to show you a story that is heart pounding jaw dropping excitement that you'll never forget now as I was saying the second born was my little brother leeon lance fireball aurora but we just call him lee I was just seven and my brother was six when our mother died her name was hertria catimetia polla aurora and we only looked up at our father king mongono lance wolfric aurora my friend from the bear planet name solar and his little sister polar both same age as me and my brother by the time our mother died seven and six but then the beartopian king or their father, king quince Fredrick killa beartops got mad at the leader of elders of the animal council of course. Because they asked for all of the soldiers from each planet his father told him to stop arguing with the elders he was one of them then his son said "I will kill myself than to be with you father one day I'll have the greater army than you'll ever see" then when elder of the beartopians came home he found his son crying on the floor with his oldest in his arms with a aurorian sword in his chest blood was everywhere then he said "what happened?" king quince said then his son said "you weren't here to see you son get killed by a male aurorian soldier." the new bear clan's king said "I don't believe you go son go to bed tomorrow you'll be in very serious trouble." so he went off to bed I remember if it was like yesterday when I found out were are at war and the new bear clan's king is his junior son and the father of him got killed by his own son prince quince the second is now the king of beartopia then the dark times came the bear clan king's father came evil in his spirit form and told his son to use his own soul to make the controller of all people that is called animal controller. Soon fifteen years later the darkness was born it start controlling my planet some survived without being controlled by it. they were getting my father's speed of light space ship that was my grandfather's first space ship ever made by the time he got controlled he gone away from the aurorian family we escaped just in time we headed towards earth to save people from the darkness millions were saved from Japan to England now it up to us to save the united states from the west we started then came the Midwest we ran around all day with our dad saving people from Iowa north and south Dakota then Wisconsin and Minnesota last but not least Illinois we started to start from Chicago then came Dixon where we saw Nine kids walk home from the high school then when they stopped to talk a girl named halie and her boyfriend named dylan saw a black thing in the sky then it went past through them left some of its evil behind them then their eyes turned red and they ran so fast like a vampire and their friends ran after them dylan and halie looked back and said "soon you'll be in our control" then they used the wind to blow them back we landed right by them and me and by brother saved the kids from almost to death then we ran towards dad there he told us to hold them down we hold the first one down it was Dylan then my dad used to light spell called the aurorian light then Dylan's eyes turned from red to blue then me and my brother helped the girl named halie my brother held her down I used the light spell the darkness came out of her eyes and mouth then her eyes turned from red to hazel eyes then she said "ugh my aching head who are you what happened and what are you" then my father said " you got controlled by a thing called the darkness and we are called aurorians half human half wolf" then the girl said "darkness what's that and what's and aurorian doing here on this planet" it's an evil curse that controls you forever until you die and we came to save the earth " I made new friends that day then we headed from Illinois to the south then the northeast then we stopped at new York when we saw two African American twin boys got out of jail for something they didn't do they got framed then they saw the same black cloud following them then it went through them so me and my brother went and did the spell but then the darkness rebounded into my brother then he killed My father with the killing spell what the young aurorian's are not allowed to do. then I ran towards my father he gave me something and told me something before he turned to stone and died Then he grabbed me from behind I was trying to get away then he scratched me on the cheek and I was bleeding a little then he bit halie in the neck and kick her to the wall of the coffee shop lil smokies she was knocked out cold abbie and Dylan ran over to her trying to wake her up in a dark voice my brother leeon said "I'll meet you again someday!" me and the rest of the gang ran after him while Jessica and abbie and dylan took halie to the hospital. Then my friends and I caught up to him got him by the collar and shove him back right behind us then we started to fight like a street gang. And he lost that battle as we headed to the hospital as we got there the secretary of the hospital said "are you here to see halie?" then I said "yeah why and where is she?" she's in room 24 upstairs 2nd floor good thanks we ran to the 2nd floor and got to room 24 we saw abbie and dylan Jessica waiting for us while halie a innocent girl dark dark brown hair and closed eyes with oxygen tubes going up her nostrils on the bed out cold her heart was stable steady beats popping into the heart monitor. Then abbie ran towards me and said "thank god you're here this is horrible how can he do this karbaru what can we do?" she asked "I don't know abbie we'll have just to wait for halie to wake up" I said "why wait when I'm awake." Halie said a horsed voice "HALIE!" we all said together "sssh everyone here is sick guys" she said as me and my friends waited for the doctor we looked at the posters of the cells on the wall with animal and plants then I said "so this is what animal and human and plants look like on the inside" "you know karbaru" deshon said "even though we eat different than you are well what do you eat" as he put his right hand on my shoulder "well we eat saber tooth tiger deer buffalo and mammoth fruit from trees and vegetables'" I said "wait you eat the prehistoric things that live on this earth like forty-five million years ago how'd they get on your planet?" Jessica asked then the doctor knocked then the doctor came in and said "hi I'm Dr. Hedrick nice to meet you she'll be fine in two days just let her rest for a while" "thanks doc." I said after two days halie got out of the hospital. In 2023 8th of august we were framed by my brother leeon but now we call him Quinton now. Is this the end of my friends and me I don't think so. This is the story in about to tell you like I said its jaw dropping and heart pounding and exciting. Welcome to the world of blood fusion the rise of the Quinton squad were we become the predators and transform into the wolf let the beast within come out and fight until the end of the world. But I know one thing, saving the world is a difficult job especially when I'm and aurorian against the darkness right? …..

Two years later…

Chapter 1 the chase

It all began in New York City in 2025 two year after my father was murdered and now we're wanted my brother framed us and I knew it, he wanted us in jail for some reason and we don't know why. We were heading to the soup kitchen were we always eat cause we had no money no home and no food and water but we go there cause of the meal we get it. Was a Saturday night we were at the soup kitchen we didn't see our favorite chef that was African American George nickvield but there was another chef in the kitchen he was the nastiest meanest person you can think of black hair brown eyes tan skin named Gregory nickvield George's step son he hated teens and kids and other people he even stolen a cookie from a kid once when halie had her birthday party over there she was only sixteen but now she's seventeen just like me that kid was her cousin Luke then her boyfriend Dylan punched the guy in the stomach then he told Greg "Not to steal from a little kid got it" Greg nodded no one understood Gregory he was a nineteen years old when he stole that cookie now he is twenty-one years old now he didn't see the wanted poster by him next to the wall of the kitchen he didn't know we were framed neither did the police I thought for a minute and said "wait guys I don't think this is such a good idea" "why?" halie said "cause Gregory is working tonight." I said "What!" they all said then he turn around and saw us and saw the poster that was a sketch drawing of us he gave us a mean and evil look. "Uh oh" Jessica said we knew he was going to call the police. He ran to the phone and dialed 911 and said "hello you know the kids that killed that man at 319 Larneo Avenue yeah they're here" we grabbed our bowls of soup and left we ran toward the alley where we ate our soup and break the bowls of the soup that we ate then I told halie and abbie "go check the east and west side of the building so you guys can see if the police come." "Right!" the both said then Jessica said "why do we have to get away from all those people that know us" then I said "because now they think we're killers." then Gerald said "but we didn't kill your dad ya know." He said "Yeah I know" I said "but you guys and me have been dealing with this for two years now we have to clear our names." Then halie and abbie yelled "RUN COP!" we heard sirens going off so were running as fast as we could we were breathing heavy to keep our lungs full of air. Not only there were cops they had the chief of police was with them. It was raining when we started to run as fast as we could. We stepped in mud and water puddles then Isabella said "there behind the nuclear plant" that's where the gamma center was where they tested endangered spices like bears wolves and other new creatures the united states found we hid behind right by the gamma center doors the sirens' stopped three cops came out of one car two on the other two cars they turned on their flash light cause it was 9:00 pm it was so dark but the gamma centers light were still on. So then the chief of the police said "Where are they." He said angrily. Then Sergeant of the police said "I don't know sir." Ssh" Gerald shushed us then I said "we have to be very quiet so they won't see us or hear us" I whispered "hey let's check the back at the gamma center." One of the cops said then we ran to the large pile of bricks that was taller than us. We made it to the pile of bricks. We were sitting down then the beam of light went over the bricks. "Sir they're no longer here." a policeman said "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" the chief of police screamed "you let them get away?!" He yelled we laughed silently halie smiled a little bit while she was laughing. "Let just go home boys." another police officer said "Maybe we'll see them tomorrow when they're on the streets." So they went to their cars and left without looking in the review mirrors or look behind for us. Then we saw a very large black dog with piercing red eyes but I knew it was my brother leeon but now his name is Quinton but the others didn't know that it was him so I kept my mouth shut but then Gerald said "let's go after it" "What!" the others and I said "we can see what's it doing here in the first place." "Great another one of Gerald's plans are going to fail again and might possibly kill us." halie said "WHAT DID YOU SAY HALIE!" Gerald said angrily "Nothing heh ha" she laughed nervously so we followed Gerald's plan and went through the door quietly not slamming the door. Quickly and quietly all of use went to the gamma room where everything was tested we saw wolf's blood on the walls and fur like something went wrong we all just knew it the wolf which I knew it was my brother was planning something but my friends really didn't know what whatever it was, it was dangerous we stand there and spied and waited for his move waiting to see what happens

Chapter 2 the fight with Karbaru's brother

Then we saw the dog which it was not a dog it was a wolf but then when we saw it, it was by the hot and cold chemicals and dogs were barking and howling then abbie whispered "are these the wolves we heard about karbaru cause evidently halie is a bit clumsy with stuff that are hanging around here." "Hey shut up abbie I'm not the only one." Halie whispered angrily "you're clumsy too." Then I whispered "so what you both are clumsy and so am I so shut up and go forward and don't make any noise we need to stay close and be quiet." Then we started moving closer to the stuff then BANG! Halie trip over a paint bucket that was full of gamma ooze. "Eew." she said "Halie." we said "we're supposed to be quiet!" then the wolf turned around it was staring at us with those piercing red eyes it growled at us then we heard my brother's voice in the wolf's mind it said "I thought you be here sister now do you see what happens when you mess with gamma radiation and wolves blood it transforms you!" he said "you're a pretty pathetic excuse for a sister oh and look you have your friends with you ha." He laughed "I'm not a pathetic excuse you are!" I said as he was changing back to his tan human form and his dark reddish brownish eyes looked at me as his black hair changed back into his own hair then I said "and my friends are like a family to me unlike you the one I once called my own brother" "why did you kill your own father?" Jessica said suddenly "karbaru or her new name of earth Cheyanne trusted you to take care of him and why did you do that Quinton or should I say your real name leeon she took care of you when you were a baby and when your mom died your sister trusted you, you killed your own father and a father that had trusted you since you were born!" Jessica yelling and crying at the same time. Then halie ran to Jessica and said "it's okay he won't hurt us no more once he caught he's a monster and we'll never forgive him for that!" she yelled at him then I yelled "enough this destruction terror on the city is over brother turn yourself in and tell them the real truth!" I yelled "if our father was here and still alive he would—"he'd what ground me heh yeah right I'll put you in your place karbaru in jail I don't give a damn what you do you should die just like our father did. " I felt anger burning rage in my heart I wanted to pound my brother for what he did my father was the king, and I loved him very much.

"You shut the hell up leeon" I screamed "you have no right to say that" my friends gasped when I said to tell them to shut the hell up then halie said "wow she is mad or worse furious." She said "grrr" I growled at my brother for saying that. "I should have been born first karbaru now you'll see what it's like to be eliminated like our father did." Then he pulled out a sword. Then I used a spell to pull out a ninja sword. "So you still have your aurorian powers" he said "looks like the scars I made you look perfect with your blonde hair and hazel eyes ha-ha ha." He laughed "oh and remember George nickvield" then I thought "how does he know?" "Soon people will fear me as their world leader heh" my brother said "what are you talking about?" halie asked angrily "oh you don't know well I'll show you" he snapped his figures then two men that looked like soldiers carrying a person with a white sheet over his or her head then we saw the soldiers built like a super soldiers' from the movies "these people you see here they're super soldiers" Quinton said "WHAT" halie yelled "we don't have that technology yet only the military does" she screamed "well halie I guess your right on that one let see whose behind the sheet" then he pull off the mask it was our favorite cook George nickvield "oh my god" abbie said "what are you going to do to him!" Jessica asked very nervously. "Oh I'm flattered that you asked Jessica soldier 189" my brother ordered "sir." the soldier said "Give me T.F.H.W.E. Serum." "Yes sir." as the soldier gave him the syringe that had red ooze in it, I use my mind to talk to my friend and said "I think we're in big trouble here guys." Then bam my brother stab the syringe into George's back and injected the ooze that was inside it. "Gaaah" George yelled "oh no" halie said then she ran towards him and knelt down "George say something" she said "get away halie" then she started crying and George said as he wiped a tear form her hazel eyes "you're a brave girl take care of yourself all of you." Then his hands started shaking his cloths started to rip. "GEORGE!" halie screamed then abbie and me took her away from him she started saying "let me go I need to save him!" she started crying again "it's too late halie he's gone." "There's no way we can save him" we looked the other way as George was painfully turning into the creature we saw it was like a wolf man-like creature his eye were red not brown anymore. "NO!" she yelled "I'm not letting him go not like this" halie said "George you have to fight it." she yelled "This halie is not going to work trust me TFHWE stands for transformation forever hell wolf effect ha-ha-ha" quinton laughed "gaaaaaaaaaaaagh this for George nickvield you monster" halie ran toward where quinton was with a fist in her hand then bang she ran into the super-soldiers blocking her. "Heh you seem you can't get me"' he smiled and laughed. "I'll make sure you'll join him in the dungeon soldiers and my new member George nickvield or his new name project X657 attack!" He yelled "enjoy the fight" he said as then walked away. "Here they comes guys get ready." deshon yelled

The big fight…

As they were running towards us I use the aurorian power to destroy the swords cured George's sickness from that shot. "Thank you karbaru." George said as he was reverting back to himself. Then I put back my sword in my pocket "You're not going to win karbaru I'll make sure of that!" it took us four hours to put them down then "graaaaagh" halie yelled "this is what your gunna get leeon or should I say Quinton for turn our best cook to a project of yours." Then she punched him so hard he flew across the room and hit to gamma self-destruct button halie looked at her hand and thought to herself "what the?" then the chemicals started to bubble then. BOOM! It exploded then quinton escape right before he did; he gave abbie the evil shot which turn you evil and make have powers that go to the highest level and he took off. Then the wolves' blood and fur that were different kinds of them. Went on our skins and went through our skin causing the DNA structure of human to combine with the wolf DNA. Then our veins turn green we screamed in pain. Then disappeared then we collapsed on the ground then a military copter landed and took me and my friends that were knocked out cold. Into a mutant military base where they put us in beds then they saw us turn into our wolf forms so they decided to let us rest until they day we wake up then we will begin our training as the wolf. And plus the human form too.

19 Weeks later...

Chapter 3 the awakening of the team

As I woke up I notice something wrong with me I felt very weird after that explosion from many weeks ago that I didn't know about. "Huh? What? I-I feel funny? I said as I woke up before the others then a scientist looked at me and says very loud "aaaaah wolf don't eat me please" "I won't" I said "I'm not like that I don't eat people that's just gross why I would do that." As I stretched my wolf body that was covered in silver fur which I didn't know I was wolf. "Th-then why you are a wolf" the scientist asked "here take this it's a mirror" he put it on my bed I looked into it and there was my reflection I was really a wolf "gaaah!" I yelled in wolf form "I wish I was a human again" then my human form came back from the wolf form. "Hey I'm back to myself" "hey you guys wake up" Jessica yelled "I wouldn't do it guys you're wolves" "oh please karbaru stop It" halie said it not like we're—"aaaaah!" halie yelped in her wolf form while using telepathy to speak "karbaru's right we are wolves!" then I said "Guys calm down just say I wish I was back to normal k" then they took a deep breath and yelled "I wish I was back to normal" then they changed back to themselves. "I have thumbs again!" Gerald yelled excitedly "my face it's back better than that stupid wolf muzzle if you ask me" halie said "you said it" Jessica said "but where are we" Kayla asked "you in a mutant military facility called x-factor" a man said "you're were here for 19 weeks hmm that surprising I didn't know you were here that long" "WHAT" we said "I have a dance routine to make." halie said "and I have a doctor's appointment to go to." I said "I know you guys need to go to football practice for tomaiah high hell-dogs" I said "although it's kind of weird how we turned into a wolf in the first place" I said "I don't know kids oh I forgot to introduce myself I'm jaraki the head scientist in this facility nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too jaraki." I said "so you are a scientist" Halie asked "sweet isn't it?" jaraki said "yeah because I'm smart too and I got straight A's in my whole Entire classes" "great welcome to the club" jaraki said "sweet when do I start" halie asked "in a little while but we have to run test on you and your wolf forms for now on you'll have to work as a team alright who's the leader of this group "um I am jaraki sir" I said my friend's and I we're running away from the cops when my brother was in the gamma center so your name is karbaru aurora right the one person who came from a different planet right" jaraki asked "yeah why?" I asked "because I think we have your ship in captivity" what how did you find it, it was destroyed many years ago by my brother quinton or his real name leeon-" while I was talking jaraki slowed me down and said wait your brother is a leader now of...of the Quinton-squad "wait what?" I said "yeah that what we heard." jaraki said "for the last 19 weeks while my team and I were sleeping he made a group/organization called that?" "Yeah" jaraki said "well we need you guys to be trained and you have 3 missions so you'll need to get dressed boy's dressing room n the right girls the same on the left." So we headed to the dressing rooms and saw the clothing but they were different like x-men clothing but with different colors "uh sir what are these?" halie asked "they're your super morphing suits every time you were these and they have the color coating of your wolf karbaru yours is silver." jaraki pointed out the first clothing on the top of the rest I picked it up and looked at it, it had my name in silver I was pleased with it "so when we morph they won't be able to see this?" Isabella asked "the coating will connect with your skin and when the fur comes out it won't rip or shred take a look at your old clothing" c.j moton pointed out "NO!?" we all said gasping looking at our old clothing "my.. My aurorian princess clothing it's ripped" I said with tears coming to my eyes "so is our karbaru how do you think we feel?" then my head started pounding "aah" I said hold hands on my ears "hello karbaru remember me?" a voice said in my head said "who the heck are you and why are you talking to me?" I asked in my head "grr get out of me head!" I screamed everyone glanced and looked at me halie looked at me with a worried look on her face "alright guys get dressed I'll take a look at karbaru." they all nodded "karbaru are you-" she took my hand then her eyes went white then she saw me sitting in a chair with her brother across from me "so sister how'd you like it being framed and I formed an organization called the Quinton-squad how do you like it." my brother asked me "I don't give a damn what you think of it your just another beartopian on a chain" I said "and with abbie my slave" quinton said "what No. no. no." halie whispered from her mouth I think you know why I summoned you the evil shot it's in abbie you must turn her back sister can't I count on you before my body is fully controlled by this my spirit is free though you tried to convince me but I can't free this thing in my body but I need to warn you abbie is not what you think she is anymore trust me I know what she is." leeon said "She's a beartopian, it's in her blood when everyone that wanted to get out of the city of the beartopians and aurorians, were friends before our father's time when they moved to earth they went their separate ways and became mate with humans and new links were born her father is a beartopian her mother is a human." leeon finally said finishing his sentence "why is she the one why can't she be a different thing brother we can't just leave prince solar behind or his sister that we knew we have to find a way to get you back." I asked there is one way the aurorian good shot it like the light spell but in a juice it has to be mix with hydropine and with pure aurorian blood which you sister have member you're the first born." leeon said in the vision halie's eyes went wide "do you know halie?" leeon asked "she's one too like abbie?" I asked my brother in the vision "no aurorian just like you and me karbaru she behind you I gotta go." Then the vision became clear to halie she let go "karbaru, karbaru!" halie yelled slapping me. I let go of my head "what was that I thought your brother was bad not the good kind remember." halie said "and what does he mean be the good shot?" she asked "I don't know halie but whatever it is he wants to be back to his aurorian self again he stuck in that body that he calls possessed his body has been taken over by the darkness." I said "and abbie's a?" halie asked "yeah beartopian." we both looked at her while she was getting dressed "why is she a beartopian." halie asked in a whisper "I remember something when beartopians and aurorians were friends they traveled to earth to find new homes then they met the beautiful human they love they get married and have children, you and her are the bloodline to the kings." I said "so your saying I'm half of you like I have powers." halie asked "yeah but without the tail that's how we get out powers but you need training for the tail." me and halie started laughing then abbie came over and said "guys get dressed we have missions hello." "alright." halie said "okay." I said "jeez!" we both said so putting our super morphing suits on halie's was white mine was silver "hey halie?" I asked her "why do you and abbie have the same wolf DNA?" "I don't know probably the explosion gave us the same DNA" halie said smiling and ran off then I got out of the room deshon and Gerald and the other boys were already dressed "well." I said "let's get going jaraki lead us the way." I said he nodded "let's go."

Chapter 4 the training sessions and the news

As we were walking into the hallway we saw aliens morphing into humans dogs morphing into humans then we saw a werewolf built like a super-soldier as we walked pass it they gave it a green ooze that turn him back to human "whoa!" me and my friends said "well here we are" jaraki "now let's get my card." so he grabbed his card out of his pocket slide his card then the door opened "welcome everyone to the training room" jaraki said "halie and I will go first" I said "yes finally our time to shine" halie said excitedly then we got to the line that said start as jaraki and the other were upstairs then he said in the room with the window "alright on your mark get set" the buzzer rang me and halie ran as fast as it was time for us to shine we could then robots popped out of the ground we morphed. to our wolves eyes came first our eyes were yellow then my fur came in to the picture so did halie's but hers was white, paws teeth body structure then ears then muzzle then tail then our transformation was complete now we were running on four paws halie growled at the robot then jump on it ripped the cords out with her powerful wolf jaw the eyes of the robots turned off karbaru rip the cords out it's the only way to shut them down halie said without using her wolf mouth hey halie you're using telepathy cool now we can talk without using our mouths I said in telepathy as I was running to the robot then I jumped at it then ripped the cords out of the robot. Then halie and I reverted back to our selves then high five each other. Next up was the twin's turn to train. But they had a different color of wolf the buzzer rang they were training themselves on dummies they transformed into their wolves ripped the dummies down and ripped the stuffing out of the dummies hey I'm much stronger in my wolf form said gerald sweet now were stronger faster and smarter by the time were done huh brother deshon said running happily then howling. As me and halie were walking into the room where the TV was there and three couches, and saw the TV news it was about us. "oh no." me and halie said "breaking news police are investigating the kids of the explosion of 2025 July 1st it has been four months since there appearance in the x-man factor facility were mutant live now," the new man said "now the scientist say they have an alien princess in their hands." the new reporter said on the TV screen "karbaru aurora is the daughter of a king of a different planet which she was blamed by the Quinton-squad's leader." "Grragh!" Halie slammed her fist down at a table her eyes fluctuated from hazel to yellow nails turned to claws "how can he do this to us" she growled "we're innocent." she took deep breaths to calm down her claws reverted back to finger nails, and her eyes turned back to hazel then she started crying then she hugged me "why are we here why can't we go home I need my parents they might be worried sick, they'll think I'm dead for all these years." Halie started crying then the rest of the wolf-squad started coming in. then Kayla asked "oh my goodness look there at the Quinton-squad's lire." Then Jessica said "hey where Abbie?" meanwhile at the Quinton-squad's lire… "Sir Abbie is here" then Quinton said "bring her in." she ran towards him and grabbed his scientist coat and said "what did you do to me my eyes are red!" she growled "relax it an evil shot I gave you it might have some side effects but you will be on my side." "Fine." Then she kissed him then they started to make out then an alarm went off and red lights went on. Two soldiers' came in and said "sir some news crew are here to interview you." One of the soldiers said then my brother said "come on Abbie I bet everyone's watching" they step outside then the crew said "Mr. Quinton." back at the facility... [Newsman on TV] as scientist say the alien girl is innocent police say they think they have a case where somebody is framed some of our news crew are at the Quinton-squad's lire "look here comes Quinton now." Sedrick said "hey there's Abbie with him" Dylan said "but her eyes are different color" deshon said "they're red" I said then my head started to pound then I got a flash back of my brother turning evil and my father when he turned to stone and passed away "esto mika eslo lia (translation) "darkness go away forever let this person live another day." My brother put his hand on deshon's chest then the darkness came out of his mouth nose and eyes then the darkness went into my brother's body "gaaaahaahaaa" his eye went brownish red his skin went dark tan then "goprea esya Monte kilos estsa solo eva loko solo (translation) "god of aurora kill this person to take him away turn him to stone to remove the living soul." My brother said in a dark voice pointing at my father "brother no!" I said running but it was too late "father!" the blast of the killing spell went into his body my father fell down I ran towards him "sweetheart don't cry I'll be in your dream protecting you here I'll give you my aurorian band take it it'll control your powers ." My father said in the flash back "Father why?" I said in the flash back "because I don't need it any more" my father said "when you were born your mother wanted me to give you this but I had an idea find a price of earth marry him have two kids then you could rule aurora I'll be in the world where there's peace promise me you'll cure your brother." Then tear came to my eyes in the flash back and real time I will father take care of yourself and these humans then his bottom half of his body turned to stone "I will father" I said "I will always love you…" then his voice echoed through the mist when he turned to stone. "NO!" I screamed in the flashback. Then my brother pulled me away and scratched my cheek then I got out of the flash back. "Karbaru are you okay?" halie asked I wiped the tears out of my eyes "I just had a flashback halie but I'm fine." I said "just look at the TV." Halie said I looked at the TV one of the reporters asked "are you responsible for the framing of the kids in the X-men factor mutant facility." "No but i know that they'll be stopped for whatever they did these kids are dangerous they should be put down like a dog." Then my anger turned to rage then I use a spell to put the TV down like a dog but putting flames on my arms and hands then before I punched the TV halie and Dylan stopped me by grabbing me and pulled me back I started crying halie started hugging me and saying it's okay ssh it's okay karbaru he will pay." Halie looked at Dylan and nodded then he walked "away can I talk to you out in the hall way for the moment." Halie asked then I dried my tears then we walked to the hallway then she closed the door in the inside they locked the door "karbaru you got to turn your brother back to normal because I had enough of his trick." She said angrily "I'll try halie but member the last time we fought him and tried to talk to him he almost turned our favorite cook into one of his experiment and we exploded the gamma center and now we're stuck in here." I said "I know but I have idea member I was in your thing with you we found out how we can cure him it's that aurorian good shot we have plenty of that hydropine here and plenty of your blood So we can make it to cure your brother and Abbie so deal we'll try to make the good shot okay." Holding out her hand for shaking I thought about it for a second then I said "Deal." Shaking her hand "well" I yawned "we should get some shut eye good night." "but…but It's only 7:00 pm well I guess we should get some shut eye well good night karbaru I guess." as she said as I was walking away

12:00 a.m.

Chapter 5 the nightmare and halie's vision

While everyone was asleep I was tossing and turning sweat was pouring down my head and body I had a weird dream like my brother use to get when he was only four years old when he can see the future I saw in the dream a part of halie in chains her hands were chained up she was screaming in the dream with her pajamas on then she looked over at me and said "karbaru please help us!" then kayla gerald and Anna were being taken by the darkness "help us karbaru please your our only hope" Xavier and Brandon and Isabella said yeah "karbaru do something" then leshon and dylan got their head chopped off their heads rolled to me their eyes still moved then they said "why karbaru why did you let them kill us." But they said it in beartopian language which was Japanese and Hindu mixed "stop, stop it." Then deshon and Sedrick got stabbed and they were throwing up blood "aaaaah" I woke up screaming "whaaa." halie woke up rolling out of her bed screaming "whoa wha!" Sedrick jumped and landed on the floor "what the..." Jessica, Isabella, Kayla, and Anna said "yikeskies." deshon and Gerald Brandon and Dylan and Xavier all yelled "karbaru" halie said "are you all right?" Jessica said "ye...yeah bad dream." I said then I hid under the covers because I was ashamed to tell them what happened in the dream. Halie chained, people dying? This sound like my brothers idea of scaring me. "Uh…karbaru are you okay?" halie asked then I started to cry. "Then Jessica said "uh halie go over there and talk to her." Then halie sighed then said "all right just let me go talk to her." She walked towards my bed then sat on it and said "karbaru you have to tell us what happened in the dream trust me it'll go away" halie said. "I….Saw you—" then I started shaking like as if I had a seizure then blood Came up out of my mouth then Jessica and halie held me down "belle call jaraki." Halie ordered then jaraki walked in and saw me shaking "oh god what happened?" he asked "she had a nightmare then she started shaking now blood is coming out of her mouth." Halie said let go take her to brain wave room then I sat up my eyes turned white "aaaaah" I screamed as halie and Jessica were holding my arms down my spine was turning into a canine spine teeth went sharp then halie looked at my veins they turned black "hold her down I'll go get the knockout shot and the reverse shot." Jaraki said running to the lab. Then my silver fur started growing I didn't have my super morphing suit on. Halie looked down at my hand my hands became paws. "Jaraki hurry!" halie yelled then my left arm flew Jessica across the room then my tail came in then my muzzle then I closed my eyes my eye became a wolf eye with a hint of golden in them halie released me cause she was scared then her eyes turned grey and she was holding her head and she knelt down "Grragh" then everything went black she was in another world. She stood up in the vision "hello?" halie asked and yelled and everything was echoing through the vision then her vision went to a forest. She saw her wolf form right in front of her it was white and fluffy the eyes were yellow it whimpered "sssh" she shushed the wolf and started to pet the wolf. "You're beautiful." Halie said then it ran away the wolf turned around and said without using It's mouth using halie's voice saying "you're transforming, karbaru is running wild." Then the vision became clear to her. And nodded she understood why She was transforming because she's trying to protect the others from karbaru. Then she woke up she was already in her white wolf form halie saw Jessica's wolf fighting karbaru's wolf "No" she said with a growl I stopped to look at halie and said "why did you let go of me I'm an animal when I'm the wolf." I growled "because I had a vision karbaru me and my wolf talking it had my voice." halie said then Jessica said "You must tame your wolf." She said turning back to herself. Then jaraki saw me and halie with the wolf forms on. So he gave me the shot and reverse shot I started to fall asleep then my wolf retracted back inside of me. Halie reverted back to herself and said "jaraki she's fine." Then jaraki said "good because we got word that there are hunters after you guys paid by her brother wake her up and tell her." With this the shot that wakes her up and controls her wolf form without messing up her DNA." Jaraki said "there are other missions for you like we got a call from a man the lives on an island not far from here he says there is a giant horse colossus in his yard, and karbaru's cousin zacerof Motelo and his girl friend Jasmine Iroseilie so wake her up and tell her you got three missions okay." Jaraki said "yes sir but uh she already heard you." Halie said "but she's asleep but I have to wake her" halie thought in her head. Then she gave a sighing noise and said "alright I'll wake her" as she was walking towards me I felt a vibration in the ground then "ouch." I yelled as she put the wake up stuff into me then I woke my eyes up instantly I jumped "wha? What happened?" I asked "you changed into your wolf." halie said "and we have three missions to carry out. Mission one is hunters that were paid by your brother, and second a guy called and reported a giant horse thing and third your cousin said he needed to talk to you about kung fu I think but oh well let get our super morphing suit on." Halie finally said "yeah I don't any person to see me like this." I said then we all got dressed and our suits underneath the modern clothing that jaraki got us it as only a matter of time before my brother strikes again.

9:00 pm

Chapter 6 the three missions

As the truck stopped we got out of the truck we ran to the alley to where jaraki told us where we could find them. It was only me, Halie Gerald Jessica and Deshon the rest of the group stayed at the facility where we were at just this morning then we heard the people we hid under a dumpster then halie whispered "what are they saying?" then I said I'll check then said in a whispered voice "calling the morph on the silver Romanian wolf." I took off the cloths that jaraki gave me my claws came in and teeth grew sharp, ears went out the tail grew my eyes turned yellowish –gold my body became strong then the silver fur appeared my hands turned to paws my feet and legs became canine legs and feet last but not least my muzzle grew in then my transformation was complete my ear heard everything one man said "when are those freaks going to come I want their meat now." He asked "calm down they'll come and when they do we'll kill the rest of them and take karbaru by force to her brother that paid us to wound her a little bit." Oh my god they're going to kill us and they're going to take me to my brother if I'm wounded then the rest of my friend morphed quickly into their wolves halie growled and said with telepathy we'll get them karbaru you kill the leader who was paid we must leave no witnesses. she said then I said halie are you crazy they'll kill us, not if we scare them so they won't mess with us then halie said oh fine gee I wonder if they recognize our wolves then we walked right to the position to attack then we attack some of them then I killed the leader then the rest of the hunters ran off then we reverted back to the human form we radioed back to headquarters and said "all the hunters are gone they won't mess with us anymore." Then jaraki said "good come back to the lab and bring those clothing back in on piece then we got dressed into our human modern clothing hiding our suits that could morph us without ripping we got back in the truck halie started and left with all the rest of us in the back we were welcomed back to the lab and we asked "is there anymore missions?" then jaraki said "apparently yes this man named larval kole is on an island he has a giant horse colossus in his back yard you need a special ball to capture this thing here we just made this is a horse ball made for a giant thing like that" okay this is crazy but trust me I know what your thinking, you think this is weird it's because of the horse ball it's shape like a poke'ball but its purple with a horse head on it any ways bake to the story. "And here some tickets to get you to the fairy that's supposed to take you there." Then I said "Isabella Jessica you stay here or go guard the facility" as we walked out the facility with jaraki and Jessica without noticing two super soldiers walking in grabbed Isabella and walked out meanwhile at the docks me and the others were getting in the boat and started it then left we made 20 mile out to the sea before a wave came in it almost wipe us out but it was cold water to the touch halie got soaking wet "gaaah" she said shivering" h..How many m-more m-miles?" halie said shivering with her hair wet. "6 more miles right before we hit the docks." I said as I went to get a blanket down stairs but all there was one of the warm blankets I gave that to her saying "here sit down with it you'll catch a cold." Then she said "I think I'd already have one." Then halie start to sneeze. Then we crashed landed on the island a man stood by the docks where we landed. Grey bearded blue eyed sailor retired looking man that I've even saw kind of looked like my dad but he had blue eyes my dad had brown. "Thank you for coming in such short notice." he said then I said "no problem." I looked up and saw this giant thing in the back yard "whoa." Halie said "come it's sleeping so be quiet." Larval said walking. Slowly we walked behind him then we used the horse ball on the gigantic horse in 3 seconds the horse was ours "phew." Larval said "here's your reward he gave us twenty-five hundred dollar bills "thanks." I radioed jaraki and said "we caught the horse." But all we heard was white noise we ran back to the boat ran it so fast and landed on the docks of new York then Jessica came running and said "there's a huge wolf man-like beast that's out of control." She said in a worried voice "come let's hurry." I ordered "right!" the others said firmly nodding their heads and we ran back to the lab we opened the door to the injection room where Jessica was leading us to it we saw the same thing George was turned into, But the eyes were different like they were hypnotized. Then jaraki injected some fire red ooze that made it transformed back as it change back it was a surprise it was Isabella. She was breathing heavy "oh god." Jessica said "what happened to you?" halie asked then Isabella said "I got taken by your brother karbaru and he injected me with red ooze then used a hypnotizing ray on me I was out of control but then the scientist found me and they brought me back here all I could remember was your brother saying he's going to rule the world with this purple oozed bomb called the mind control T.F.H.W.E effect." my eyes went wide in fear and I said "just what I feared the worst thing possible if that bomb goes off everyone in the world will be on his control and worse the only thing that George turned into everyone will be that exact same creature." I was running then halie stopped me I was crying then she hugged me when I was crying "sssh" she shushed me in a whispered kind of way "its okay." Halie said "in my power I will I promise you that we'll stop him from destroying the whole world but we have to train in kung fu with your cousin zacerof and we do have a plane to catch." then I shot up from my knees and said "let's go we need that training" I said "oh and did you know aurorians can heal themselves?" I asked …

At the airport with seven minutes before flight time

"Hurry" I yelled we ran as fast as we could trying to get on the plane in a short matter of time we gave the tickets to the carrier then she said "enjoy the flight" "thank you!" we yelled we got on the plane just in time with only 4 minutes till flight then the captain began to speak "attention passengers the flight to Japan in under way." The flight began to start then we were off. Then halie asked "do you guys want to hear about the stories of samurais who protected ancient Japan?"

Chapter 7 Japanese dojos even evoes and where's our bear?

We made it to Japan I never knew the ancient history of it only halie told on the plane that samurai the greatest of all warriors were they're only ones to defend japans from evil clutches of the ancient evoes created by the dark dragon's saliva then we got off the plane right in Atoka dojo island I looked up my cousin's dojo was up like one thousand steps then we started walking we were in the middle "556…557..558 uuuuugh" anna said tiredly "how much more?" Sedrick said then I said 442 to go let's just make camp for the night we set up camp then we decided that me and halie should go get fish "I sniffed everywhere for a fish but I'm all sniffed out I can't smell any water." Halie moaned "ssh" I shushed her hearing something from the far end of the mountain "I can hear something like…like a uh waterfall." Then halie said well let's go see if we have a waterfall down here we walked down through a field of weeds then tall grass then we saw a lake with a waterfall coming down from the mountain we saw a bunch of fish swimming in the lake "JACKPOT!" we both yelled then we ran then jumped into the lake then we caught seventy fish then we brought them back to the camp we ate ten fish each "man" Amanda said "oh my god was that good" Jessica and anna said "I didn't know karbaru can cook like that then all of a sudden we heard a low growl we saw red eyes then I came out of the weeds it was a bear with six hand guns and six arms then we stood up and halie said "let's just hope they're not from the quinton squad." Then halie saw the Q on its head "oh come on!" Halie yelled then I yelled "calling the morph of the silver Romanian wolf" my eyes went yellow the DNA inside of me change from human to canine also known as the wolf within. My claw came into place then my hands turned to paws. Teeth sharpened to a point tail fur then my back legs turned to canine legs with the muscle like a wolf then slowly my muzzle came in with the ears then my transformation was complete guys hurry we don't much time. I said telepathically then I began to attack the bear "right!" they all said firmly they quickly morphed into their wolves and started to attack the bear then one of the bears gun's trigger was pulled it got me in the arm I yelped for help NO! halie yelled in her wolf form she bite her wolf jaw into the guns and ripped it off the bear had electrical wire hooked to its arm then the bear threw halie towards a tree she quickly morphed back yelling my name but I couldn't hear her everything was blurry "KARBARU!" she yelled then started to cry tears began to roll down her hazel eyes then halie felt anger and rage at the bear her eyes turned black huge claws came out of her finger nails sharper than ever. "Raaaaaaaaagh." Halie screamed she ran towards the bear and slashed her way to the head till there was no more of it then her claws retracted then eyes went back to hazel she was breathing heavy then halie fainted Jessica caught her just in time before she hit the ground. "Maybe it's time to go to sleep" deshon said "nngh" I moaned holding my shoulder I was losing blood then halie woke up then she ran towards me then halie grabbed part of her old clothing tore it then wrapped it around the shoulder of mine "nngh." I moaned "take the bullet out my arm can heal." I yelled then Halie then she unwrapped the old cloth of me and took a doctors tweezers and pull it out "raah!" I yelled then my skin was healing after the bullet was taken out. "Whoa how?" halie asked "member what I told you on the way to the air port aurorians can heal themselves." I said smiling halie looked at me smiling and said "you goof ball." She felt joy when I am alive but not dead. "Well we better get some sleep if we want to go up these stairs in the morning." The next day my friends and I went straight up the stairs "998…..999…..1000!" I said breathing exhaustively "finally!" halie said with excitement. Then we saw the door open it was my cousin I ran to hug him then when he saw me he smile as soon as I grabbed him by both arms then he hugged me back "ha ho-how'd you find me?" he asked giving me a nuggie on the head. "You haven't changed a bit." I said "yes I know and you haven't either" zacerof said "well ready for your training?" He asked. Then the rest of my friends walked up then deshon said "good morning sir" my cousin clapped his hands together and bowed "welcome to my dojo you will have 24 hours of hard work now who want to be a wolf ninja of the shadows." Then my friends and me said in a firm voice "yes sir!" we said "good." My cousin said "here are your new clothing and belts karbaru; since I've taught you since you were little I think you should wear the black belt, member I'd wore this on your 5th birthday and I taught you kung fu then I told you I had to go to earth, well I've found a love of my life and she knows my secret about us." He said "you've got to be kidding." I said "that's wonderful!" My cousin nodded and showed us to our rooms my room had a bed twice the size than the one on my home planet. And on the wall was my great-great grandfather's sword, the sword of leader ship of the kingdom I picked it up and saw the emerald gem on the bottom of the sword still intact then I remember my father told me something about the sword so I held the sword's handle to my chest and I started crying halie knocked on the door "karbaru? May I come in?" as she said opening the door she saw me crying on my knees she ran over to me and said "oh god come here" she turned me around and hugged me "it's okay." She said "my great-great grandfather's sword I can't believe it." I said then we heard a gong rang for training I wiped my tears away from my eyes and said "let's go." She nodded and we ran out the door. We had our ninja suits on for the training and other stuff. We made it to the camp of the training site. We sat down then my cousin came out, right on the door way. He had the darkest black belt on Japanese kung fu gear that was black, and 2 wrapped up hands over his peach skin. On his thin black straight hair was a black bandana. Then he said "everyone ready?" "Yes sir." we yelled. "I need a volunteer" my cousin said "karbaru now's your chance." Then I stood up walked over to the other side of him, I bowed then we started our positions, his positions was the snake; mine was the tiger. "Begin!" he yelled then started with a jump kick then before he could kick, I grabbed his foot with my hand then I flipped him over to the ground, he got up then I started to punch and punch then I got him in the hand "oh" my friends said with a strange look on their face like I got hurt. Then my cousin grabbed his Katonah so did I. I block his slices and he blocked mine. It was like never ending. Until I kick him in the gut he dropped his sword he started to cough "well done." he said panting then the gong rang for us to be trained I had to verse halie and Gerald and deshon had to fight each other and Jessica and Isabella had to fight each other as well and kayla and dylan each other. As soon as the gong started my cousin yelled "begin." We began to fight. halie and I were kicking and punching each other with hand to hand combat we had to fight sword to sword combat in the next round "naaah ya." Then I kick halie and blew her back into the small trees and she broke the small trees then she stood up and we shook hands then we grabbed our Katonah swords' and began to fight as we were fighting Gerald and deshon were just ending their hand to hand combat so was Jessica and Isabella and the rest of our squad. Then right before halie and I were finished the earth started to shake "earthquake they're here everyone get inside." My cousin yelled we ran inside he shut and locked the door. "what's going on?" jessica asked in worry "evoes they have returned samu was right he said they will return for revenge" my cousin said "who in the world is samu." halie asked "my former master before I became a kung fu master." my cousin explained. "where did he go isn't he suppose to be at his dojo forever I mean isn't this his dojo?" I asked my cousin nodded "he died in battle with these things, I believe they killed him and the rest of the people in training the evoes escaped before I can handle them he called me over to him and said don't distress young one you will look after my dojo train the people make sure they know everything about these things here I will give you knowledge of these things, he put his thumb on my forehead his began to glow, for forty-five seconds it last then he died." he finished "so what now can't we just defeat these thing after all he gave you the knowledge of how to defeat them" halie said "I'll go, I'll have to I'm the leader after all." I said then halie looked at me and said "we'll go too after all this is over we gotta kick Quinton-squad ass." she said giving me the nuggie. Then my cousin said "be careful they can posses you too and try to kill all of the people you know." "aren't you coming too?" I asked "yes but for a little while" he said then he unlocked the door and we ran to the most infested place with the evoes when I was not noticing one of the evoes started crawling up to me. Then halie yelled "karbaru look out!" I looked down it popped up then it started to go into my eyes and noes and mouth "aaaahugh" then I made me morph into my wolf this time my eyes were red and not goldish-yelllow my friend l looked at me in shock when my cousin wasn't kidding about being possessed. I growled at them then halie quickly morph into her white arctic wolf and said in telepathy go I'll be fine. she said. Then the rest all ran to the other evoes and started slicing karbaru you've got to remember this is not you! she said then I said with my brain almost controlled saying in telepathy who cares I feel alive in this body then halie said get out of her now before I scratch her to make you come out! she growled and gnarled her teeth at me. then I said fine I will the evoes came out of my eyes nose and mouth to get out of me then I morphed back to my original state then I fainted but right before I fell to the ground halie quickly morphed back to herself and caught me "I've gotcha just hang in there." halie said. The rest came back and said "we defeated them all what now?" they asked "we have to take karbaru back to new york city." then the watch that had a walkie talkie was ringing the clicked the button to answer and said "yeah jaraki what's up" then jaraki on the other line said "we have some problems in two days the Quinton-squad are going to attacking the other gamma center." but we need a plan for somebody's birthday, between you and me we got to be careful for what we're planing on and what we spend on okay." jaraki asked "yeah I know." halie smiled and looked at me I didn't know until we got back my birthday was tomorrow I woke up at midnight then I woke up deshon and said "deshon you awake?" the he said "yeah what up." "I'm just excited for my birthday I can't sleep." I said "well we'll see what you get tomorrow." deshon said then he fell back asleep then I fell asleep and waited for tomorrow

Chapter 8 the surprise party and the promise

I woke up around noon and everyone was gone I got my super morphing suit on then I put regular cloths on walked into a dark room I turned on the lights then "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled "happy birthday karbaru!" halie said holding a camera and smiling "guys thank you how did you plans this out?" then jessica said from the very beginning when halie and I promised when you turned eighteen we'll give you a surprise party." then I said pointing at the camera "is that thing recording halie?" "yep" she responded "hey guess what parents called jaraki and they said they are moving to new york I think you might be able to live there but first." jaraki held the camera while halie went to go get the cake it was a dark chocolate lava cake "oh my gosh." I said "make a wish." she said then right before I blew out the candles my head started to pound "aah." I grunted "karbaru?" halie put the cake down but before she could touch me her head started to pound to both of us had a weird feeling we kept holding our heads our eye turned white then the aurorain god doggroth appeared. "karbaru, halie, you've been chosen by me to take on the darkness by hand over heart "what do you mean?" halie asked "I'm only half aurorian." "I know" doggroth said " but you'll be in training karbaru namine' marie aurora." he spoke my full name "yes?" I said "train her for all the aurorians they need her and you your father will be proud but he's not fully dead he's alive on the earth if you find him pray to me." doggroth said leaving with an echo behind we left the vision "nngh." we groaned "you okay?" gerald asked "y-yeah we're fine we just had a vision." halie said "yeah a long one." I said agreeing with halie. After that I made my wish to see my father again then we had cake then halie brought in her present it was a debit card filled with six thousand dollars then jessica gave me human clothing deshon and gerald gave me a hand gun to protect myself. Kayla brought me a bible she calls it, and Isabella gave me a coat for the winter, and a coat for the spring. Then jaraki gave me a chemistry set. Right before I could open Dylan's gift the earth started to shake again "crap!" I yelled "what day is it?" halie asked then the earth stopped shaking it been two days at midnight tonight they'll blow it up the gamma center will be no more." I new my brother he wouldn't do this but for the people of earth I had to stop him and cure him "halie it is time to make the aurorian good shot." I said "are you sure about this karbaru I mean it's been years but if you insist me and jaraki will take you to the lab." halie said I sighed and said "alright take me there." we walk to the lab and I saw blood bags everywhere "eew!" then I sat down on a chair halie wrapped a rubber band on my arm really tight. Then jaraki put the needle in me then blood started to come into a bottle then halie faint just by looking at it faintness was in her eyes. After he was done he took the needle out then jaraki put the blood in some hydropine and mixed it up then the shot color was blue now it was time to get ourselves ready for the big battle between us and the quinton-squad the final showdown who will win and who will lose we ran through a forest till we met on a top of a hill then the quinton-squad was down below putting purple bombs into the gamma center that was rebuilt. Then I heard something like a vice my father's voice saying"it is time karbaru time for your brother to be cured member doggroth will be with you always train halie as well she is in the bloodline of the king a spell caster." then I thought what does he mean was she a princess too? Was she born first or last I looked over at halie. she looked at me and said "what is something wrong?" "yeah I had a vision your in my bloodline." "what!?" she whispered in shock "I'm a princess too?" she asked "no better i said a spell caster just like me." halie smiled and said "lets get to work."

Chapter 9 the final battle the fall of the Quinton-squad and rise of the Wolf-squad

It was nine o'clock at night we had our super morphing suit on and we were ready for the challenge we sneaked behind a bush we over heard my brother saying something to his soldier that were carrying bomb inside the gamma center "good job boys by midnight tonight the whole city will be ours for the taking we will control people like turn them into wolves and do our slave work and kill the x-men facility even my older sister karbaru." he yelled people were cheering and clapping the soldiers were yelling "hail quinton-squad!" they all cheered and yelled "no I wont let him get away with this we have to stop him and his soldier." I said then we heard a gun reload behind us we turned around and saw abbie and 7 soldier's with her "well well well" she said clapping "looks like we have some intruders especially you Karbaru the older sister of my new boyfriend." she said "abbie this isn't you, you gotta get out of it." halie said "why should I give up this new life it is awesome I can see clearly now your nothing to me halie just a little sad aurorian." abbie said laughing halie's eye went from hazel to black "i knew it you are a beartopian" halie screamed then halie jumped on abbie and started scratching her then abbie was knocked out the seven soldiers were afraid of halie then they ran a fast as they could down the hill to the Quinton-squad's leader also known as my brother who was cursed we quickly morphed into our wolves and ran down the hill leader and his five new friends which were wolves which halie knew them L.b helfrich, doran Douglas, Nathaniel, Cameron and Jake. They morph to their wolves which lb was a yellow wolf and doran was a grey wolf and Nathaniel was a blue wolf and Jake was a black wolf with yellow eyes Cameron was a brown wolf with red eye s then my brother morphed into his wolf which was black as black as it can be with piercing red eyes and then we all start fighting your going down sister there Is no excuse for what I've planned for all these years my brother said not without a fight brother remember who we are member our mother and father they took care of us I said it no use karbaru he's not in there halie said I'll take care of L.B you take care of your brother halie said then she jumped on L.B he started scratching and biting each other halie gnarled her sharp wolf teeth at him and said this is not like you L.B why you join him? then L.B said it's the only way to keep my family alive from him killing them. L.B whimpered but why can't you just defend your territory L.B don't defend his that karbaru's brother we're talking about change back I'll help you. halie said reverting back to herself "what do you say?" then L.B revert back to himself and said "i need your help and thank you." he said then running off then out of nowhere abbie's wolf form attacked halie "abbie cut it out I'm your friends remember then halie kick abbie in her wolf stomach abbie backed off and started whimpering and yelping no! my brother yelled he morphed back to his human self and said "abbie you okay is the baby okay?" everyone stopped and morphed back to human and said "WHAT!" then my brother looked at halie and said "she pregnant and it a son leave us alone." halie had her hand over her mouth she said "oh my god." as if she was about to throw up. Then we heard sirens coming to the gamma center the chief of police and the rest of them from the very beginning came pointing guns at my brother and abbie "FREEZE DON"T MOVE" the chief said then 30 cops came and arrested abbie and my brother and the soldiers and dis armed the bomb by the bomb-squad then the mayor and Governor of new york came to see what was going on and after we told them what happened the governor said "by the power vested in me I make this day of October 4th 2026 the day of the wolf-squad and yes they now have that new name I honor you by these metals of honor by protecting the city and keeping away the bad things that will happen to this city if you weren't here and karbaru aurora and her friends are free from charges that were not meant to be." everyone in new york city cheered and clapped the new channel put it on live for the whole world to see. Then as we were heading back to the lab of x-men factor facility I thought man being a leader is hard I think I should break up the team and go solo or should I stay with my friends as a team? When we got back then I stopped and said "guys I really think we should go solo." "what!?" they all said everyone in the room doing their job stopped and looked "come on karbaru member what we did as a team we beat them we save the earth again." halie said then I thought of the good way of being as a team then I said "well maybe a team isn't so bad." I put my hand out "yeah I think so too." halie said putting her hand on top on my hand "we'll save the world." gerald and deshon said putting their hands on top of halie's and mine "if there's any trouble" anna jessica and Isabella and kayla said putting there hands one top of deshon's Gerald's halie's and mine "call us" I said "AND WE"LL KICK ASS!" we all said then we all said "GOOOOOOOOOOO WOLF-SQUAD AWWWOOOOOO!" putting up our hands and gave a big howl everyone in the room clapped and cheered my friends and me defeated the quinton-squad but it'll change because he was my brother and he was sibling I'll never forget that day but I had one thing to do next week give my brother the cure...

epilogue

as I said this story comes from this old future of ours we will never forget the day we called ourselves heroes even though my brother wasn't the hero he's still my little brother my father would want me to cure him from his sickness but this is just the beginning of a new tale of us the wolf-squad the heroes of new york we will not stop until our story is heard for all ages. My name is karbaru aurora and I'm here to save the world and cure my brother from the darkness that is inside him

about the author

cheyanne Larson is a 17 year old girl living with a dream to be this kind of writer even though she's been told she'll never make it but she did in July 15,2013 she made this book come to life with her images of her story of the blood fusion kids aka the wolf-squad she will never forget the day she had this idea ever since fifth grade now on her 18th birthday she will publish this book that is a promise to all science fiction freaks and wolf lovers out there.

Blood fusion 2 the escape of quinton

prologue

My brother was arrested by the NYPD I never knew he would get locked up like that but now he's escaped with his army is under way my friends and me were preparing for the battle that will come we knew the day will we will wait for him this is the year of 2027 one year after his arrest I knew we all knew he will come after us no matter what the stakes are my friends and me will stop him again if he even touches an earthling he will pay for what he did as our group of people try to get rid of the problem my crew and me are trying to stop not kill it is a matter of time and space before he strikes my name is karbaru namine' marie aurora or my earth name cheyanne I was born on a planet called aurora in the earth year 1995 on October 3rd my friends are halie jessica gerald deshon Isabella dylan anna and our newest members of my friends that are half wolves by the gamma center too greg Amanda and April and another guy name dylan but his last name is price they were brought here 2 weeks ago but I bet my brother infected them with the DNA of the wolves that they have. At first they were scared but now they are friends with us after these few hot days we have decided to teach them the ways of the wolf in our ways to do it we had a vote to see who would lead after I was gone and they decided halie should be the one twelve hot day have past us by quickly now it up to me and my friends called the wolf-squad but for now we decided to go camping for the weekend waiting and watching out for the quinton-squad day by day night by night waiting for the day when they will come to attack us for the death that we don't deserve

Chapter 1 karbaru's new plans

at first we thought nothing can go wrong at our camping trip but clouds had to decided today to rain "oh great another day to waste." halie said in a bad mood while running into the camper I was working on dinner when everyone ran inside the big RV camper "what's going on." I said "didn't you here the thunder?" jessica asked "no." I said "well what now we can't go outside cause everything's wet." halie complained "and we can't start a campfire." dylan price said agreeing with halie. "well why won't we try using a spell that might shield us from the rain halie you know that spell don't ya." I asked "yeah but I didn't have anytime to read it but I remember you saying it I'll give it a try can you help." halie asked "sure." I said smile "member how to focus the center of this area?" I asked halie "yep." she responded. Then we ran outside then I yelled "chant with me halie!" she nodded "estae maloe nova mahika gong halo benava"(translation) "god of aurorians bless this power to take the rain away." we both said then the clouds started moving away from our area and made their way to lake eerie me and halie were exhausted for using so much of the aurorian power "man" halie said "i didn't know you use so much power in that spell." "i know but you'll live plus your powers will recover." I said "and on the bright side of things the rains gone."...

find out what happens in this novel called blood fusion 

bio of this story

I'm karbaru aurora I'm whole aurorian I was born on a planet called aurora which on my planet were humans with canine personalities and half of humans we speak native American Egyptian and roman and English it's all jumbled up into what ever earth calls it gibberish but we speak it like a human we fish farm and hunt but not my royal family we stay in the palace were we belong it was not long before the darkness came we crashed on earth to save it from the darkness we did but my brother is now infected he killed my father that was his too. on day in 2025 my friend and I were given the power to turn from human to beast of the wolf I'm the leader of them which I'm an alpha after my dad died in 2023 my mission is to save the world again here some few rules to live like a mutant half breed

don't cut off your aurorian tail it's to powerful to cut it you can hide it.

Friends are allies and part of a pack don't let them down

Don't kill except when their hunters who are paid to kill

you will live in a place call X-men factor facility for a whole year the next year your free

if your free then become a member of the pack called the wolf-squad

it's just the beginning of our story


End file.
